Strange occurrences
by JustAnotherShittyDayInParidise
Summary: Summary: A normal day in Gotham city... Or so they thought, little did the people know of the strange happenings about to occur... Batman first guessed something was wrong, when he spotted two unfamiliar citizens in the city. Though they could be mistaken for simple 'foreigners' the dark knight knew better!


**Strange occurrences in Gotham city**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own anything.

Summary: A normal day in Gotham city... Or so they thought, little did the people know of the strange happenings about to occur... Batman first guessed something was wrong, when he spotted two unfamiliar citizens in the city. Though they could be mistaken for simple 'foreigners' the dark knight knew better!

A/N pt one: Hey, Crows Terror here, this is a little fanfic me and a friend have planned, the story shall be told from our POV's, using our names (There will be a lot of view swapping btw). Hope you enjoy the first chapter.

A/N pt two: Hey, Ashleigh here! I'm excited to be working on this story with Becky, I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter!

P.S: We appologise for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

**Chapter one: An interesting development**

* * *

(Ashleigh's POV)

It was a normal day; the sky was a clear blue, not a cloud in sight. I was pleased to see we didn't have rain today as it almost always rained. I always enjoyed taking walks like this; it was quiet, almost peaceful. This is saying a lot since I am at the town centre, you see, whenever I found myself with nothing to do this is the place I would go to. I often liked visiting the shops around town, they had plenty to sell but there was one shop I liked in particular.

This shop I liked was called 'Mystique' and with good reason, everything in there held some kind of mystery. I know that sounds silly, I mean I'm not one for believing in magic however this place had a strange way of brining me back again and again. Which is why I found myself stopping outside the shop, I entered, hearing the familiar ring of the bell signalling the shopkeeper someone entered. I walked around the shop, taking in the sights. There were books, some old and some new, figurines of mystical creatures, gargoyles and things like that However there was one thing that I liked in particular, it was a rather large leather book. Filled with writing I had yet to know the meaning of. However it interested me but when I went to find it I was surprised to see another person had gotten to it first. Which was surprising since the shop hardly got visitors, as I got a closer look I saw it was a girl.

* * *

(Becky's POV)

Something's going to happen… I can feel it. Something life changing is going to happen today.  
Oh well, I'm probably wrong *cough even though I never am cough*.

Checking the time I realise it's only four in the morning. Sighing in annoyance I get up and make my bed and grab the clothes I'll be wearing for the day; I have the unfortunate habit of waking up early and then never going back to sleep.

An hour and a half later, I found myself ready to go out, it may have only been five thirty in the morning, but I found myself with nothing else to do, besides even if there were no shops open it wouldn't hurt just going for a walk, it was all good exercise.

Twenty minuets later found me walking through a completely empty town centre, I had never noticed just how lovely it was, the trees had blue lights wrapped around its branches, the dark sky slowly bleeding into a lighter blue with still some stars showing. If only I had my camera.

Continuing on with my walk, I found myself once again stopping. Unintentionally I found my feet had led me to a shop door, odd, don't think I have seen this one before.

Hesitantly I push open the door, a smell of books and candles hit me first, the smell is quite enticing, beckoning me in. Pushing the door fully open a little bell goes off.

As I make my way through the shop, glancing at all the curious things the shop has, I allow myself to be pulled towards the back to a section of books, on my way I pull out my reading glasses, I have a feeling I will be needing them.

* * *

-Ashleigh's P.o.v-

I spent a fair few moments, scanning though other books the shop had to offer. Although I wanted that book in particular; I didn't wish to intrude on the girl who was reading it.

Opening my current book; carefully, might I add since these books were quiet old I began reading. This book seemed to be a book of spells or something like that from what I could gather. The words didn't make much sense though I didn't expect them too.

Once I was done with that, I found myself glancing back over to the raven haired girl. I had never seen her before in this shop and I often came here. I wanted to start a conversation, ask what she was doing but I didn't want to be rude. It looked like she was pretty busy.

So I found myself continuing to read and look around, until I found the book I needed..

* * *

(Becky's POV)

Pushing the glasses up the bridge of my nose, I stare intently at the pages in front of me, it was all so interesting apparently a lot of people couldn't read these kind of books, but I found it all so easy, a lot of it rather reminded me of science.

After a while I began feeling someone's eyes on me, I looked over to see a girl with mousey brown hair looking over a book with slight frustration, I figured she must be one of those who cant read certain books, I had looked at other books to make sure I could read them all, as there were some books that everyone could read and others that not everyone could read, I was glad to find I could read them.

Once again I felt eyes staring at me, looking back over, I see the girl looking, she smiles so I smile politely back at her, she begins to walk over to me, as she did I took the chance to study her, she was somewhat short probably 5'5 with mousy brown hair and grey eyes, she was also pale with freckles splashed across her face, not someone I'd expect to see in this kind of shop.

"Hey, I'm Ashleigh."

* * *

(Ashleigh's POV)

I had found myself introducing myself to the girl, Now that I was able to get a closer look at her. I saw she was quiet, pale with ebony coloured hair. She wore a pair of thin rimed classes, which her blue eyes seemed to peer over, she had a sort of porcelain doll face. I wasn't sure if she was looking for company but it was too late to turn back now.

"I'm Becky" the girl replied, lowering the book she was once reading down so she could speak to me. I was surprised she replied, since it looked as though she was busy but I was glad she did. Now that we both had been introduced, I found myself with nothing to say; How embarrassing, especially after starting a conversation.

Eventually, I managed to say something. "So, what brings you here?"

* * *

(Becky's POV)

I stared at thegirl curiously, so obviously wanted to have this conversation, however she clearly hadn't thought of it all the way through, I guess she must be after something.

"What do you want?"

I watched as the girls eyes widen slightly, taken aback by my bluntness. Well there was no point just idly chatting, might as well get back to the point so she would leave me alone to read.

"Oh well, umm, I was, umm wondering, if I could umm, ask if you umm-"

"Dude, finish your sentence."

Honestly I asked a question, no need to stutter.

"Well, its just that.. I was wondering if you were finishedreadingyourbook."

I gave her an incredulous look. "You saw me reading it yes,?" a nod was my reply, "Did I look finished?" She gave a hesitant shake of her head, "Well then there's your answer."

I watched as she took a step back, shocked at what I had said, maybe I had come across a little harsh, but it was a good book, and it was a rather stupid question.

An angry look spread across Ashleigh's face, after all she was only trying to be polite.

"Hey, you listen here! I was only trying to be nice, plus I just wanted to know when you would be finished with that book so I could-"

"Why do you want this book?"

"So I could read it, duh."

"That's not what I meant. You clearly want it for something… Not that it matters, you wont be able to read it anyway."

"What… why not, are you going to be a meanie and not let me have it? Cause I'll have you know, I-"

"No that's not what I… here."

She gave me a confused look as I handed her the book, she began turning the pages, her eyes widened in shock before narrowing in annoyance, just as I thought, she couldn't read the book.

"No no no no no! It said this was the book! How could I possibly not be able to read it!?"

"Told you."

* * *

(Ashleigh's POV)

I narrowed my eyes, it wasn't the best idea to talk to this girl. It seemed as though she wasn't the talking type to put it lightly... I shook my head, not wanted to explain myself to someone who probably doesn't want to listen. "Well this is awfully strange..." I muttered to myself, earning me a strange look from the girl. Not that I cared, I obviously made a bad first impression on her anyway.

"So, are you going to just stand there. Or do you need anything else?" Becky peered over her glasses to look at me, It was clear she wanted nothing to do with this conversation, but I wasn't going to let her off that easy.

"Listen, I know your in the middle of 'reading'.." I used the term lightly since the book was impossible to understand. "But I really need this book" Becky looked as though she wasn't convinced. "If you needed it so bad, why didn't you take it before I got here?" I huffed. "Well, to be honest I was looking for it before you showed up" I explained.

"So, what's so important about it?" she questioned.

* * *

(Becky's POV)

The girl, Ashleigh, gave me another annoyed glance.

"What does it matter too you?"

"Well you obviously can't read it (like I said) however," at this point I snatch the book back from her grasp, "I can."

She looked shocked before her eyes narrowed once more.

"Fine, if you really must know! I was trying to find the spell that will allow me to teleport from one place to another… the book I was currently reading stated there is only one (and rather powerful) book that has that spell, amongst other truly amazing spells… and it just so happens to be that book."

I couldn't help the smirk that formed on my face.

"Wow, then it must really suck that after all your searching you couldn't even read it."

My reply was an angry glare.

"Look are you going to help me or not?"

She said in a indignant sort of voice, in return a raise my eyebrows.

"And prey do tell, why should I help you?"

"It's like you said, I can't read the book, however you claim you can; besides it could benefit you too."

So, she still doubts that I can read the book, does she honestly believe I would waste my time a reading a book… if I couldn't even read it?

Though she did make a good point… I suppose it would be beneficial if I could use that sort of science, and if what she said was true, then there may be other powerful… 'spells' as she put it, that I could use. Hmm…

"Alright then, first I'll go pay for it, and then we should perhaps find a little more will hidden place to use it."

Ashleigh gave a smirk of triumph as we made our way to the checkout point, once paying for the book (Ashleigh admiring the trinkets and saying how she was going to buy some the next time she came here, and the lady, who after seeing what book I was purchasing giving me a slightly fearful look) we headed outside and over to the park, luckily no one ever came to this park, people were always to 'creeped' out to stay any longer than necessary, that is why this was one of my favourite places to just come to and be alone and to read.

"Why are we here? I have heard people say that this… Emo vampire, gothic chick hangs around here, and that people have, like, died here."

I couldn't help but snicker at that.

"Your looking at her, and as far as I'm aware no one has died here… (yet)."

She looked slightly stunned before hastily changing the subject.

"Right, shall we get on with it?"

Smirking, I sit down cross legged on the floor and take the book out of the plastic bag it was placed in, and began flicking through the pages, coming to a halt when I found the correct one, glancing up I ask, "Are you ready?"

She sat down opposite me, looking eagerly at the book.

"Yep."

Then I began reading.

*"Ianuae Magicae me ad aliud, ubi domi possum."

Hang on… there was something about that, that didn't seem quite right…

"Hey nothing happened. Are you sure you read it right?"

"Of course I'm-"

* * *

(Third person)

Before Becky could finish her sentence, they both vanished, petals of black rose leafs and green tulip leafs left in their wake, fluttering to the ground, both girls were never seen or heard of again from this world, not that no one would notice, they had nobody who would care anyway…

* * *

(End of chapter one)

*translation: teleport me away, to a different world, where i can call home.

* * *

Becky: So there's the first chappie, hope you guys like it, can you guess where we go next? :P

Don't forget to R&R :)


End file.
